1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an interchangeable lens mountable to a camera body, and a camera body to which an interchangeable lens is mountable.
2. Related Art
Some electronic still cameras have a function of being able to display a moving image of a subject captured by an imaging device on a liquid crystal display (see, for example, JP11-112865A). In such an electronic still camera, when such a function is turned on, a moving image of a subject is displayed on a liquid crystal display.
In addition, in the electronic still camera, when a release button is not operated, exposure control is performed by controlling only an electronic shutter with a diaphragm means being fixed to a preset aperture value. On the other hand, when the release button is operated, exposure control is performed by controlling the diaphragm means to an appropriate aperture value and controlling the electronic shutter. By such control, in the electronic still camera, when a moving image of a subject is displayed, an unnatural brightness change due to the switching of the diaphragm is prevented and power consumption is reduced to a minimum, and upon recording a still image, an excellent image with no smear or the like can be recorded.
However, the electronic still camera disclosed in JP11-112865A is premised on the recording of still images and is not premised on the recording of moving images. That is, in the electronic still camera disclosed in JP11-112865A, exposure regulation is performed only by changing the shutter speed. Thus, when the brightness of the surroundings gets brighter than a predetermined level upon recording a moving image, the shutter speed is increased. Hence, in the electronic still camera disclosed in JP11-112865A, it is difficult to record a smooth moving image. In addition, conventionally, none of such interchangeable lens type cameras that drive a diaphragm of an interchangeable lens in response to a command from a camera body performs recording of a moving image.